This invention is concerned with the provision of a screw anchoring device and method which screw anchoring device is to be preassembled with an apertured wall for subsequent reception of a screw through the aperture for mounting any one of a variety of utility components to the exposed side of the wall surface in the finished structure. For example, the finished structure may be a refrigerator in which the apertured wall constitutes the liner wall attached to an outer cabinet wall structure with the space between the walls filled with an insulating material which may be foamed in situ.
It is desirable in screw anchoring devices and methods of assembly to provide an anchoring device for a screw or other type fastener wherein the anchoring device includes a portion which may be preassembled to one side of an apertured panel sealing the aperture therethrough against egress of material, as for example, foam material applied to that side of the panel. It is further desirable for ease of assembly, to provide such an anchoring device with a helical screw impression in a portion of the device and having means for properly locating the screw impression with respect to the panel aperture to be sealed for subsequent reception of a screw fastener.
Several screw or other fastener anchoring devices have been utilized in the past. Such devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,264,699; 3,802,476; 3,826,458; 3,917,206; and 4,040,463.
By my invention, there is provided a screw anchor device and method of assembly which will accomplish the above desirable results and which is simple to manufacture and easy to utilize for its intended purpose.